Glitchin' out
by Cartoon-mainiac
Summary: It's almost Halloween and the gang's ready for the tricks and treats but what about the stuff in between
1. Start

Hey, my name is Boom Bang Ben (Cool name, right) and this is the story one of the awesomest, scariest, most greatest adventures you'll ever read (or at least the second best).

It started on a crisp autumn night, Litwak's was closed for the night and everyone was out and about. Ralph was at the Sugar Rush race track, Felix was with his wife (I still don't get how he hooked her), Mario was with Sonic, Pacman was with Qbert, basically everyone was game visiting. Every game except ours, Music Jam.

_Sssssssqqqqqrrrrrrreeeeeeccccchhhhhhh…_ Hold it. Now I bet you're thinking 'What the, what is going on, did I miss something?' yep, ya did. Welcome to the gaming world, gamers! This is the world of Litwak's Arcade's residents; Fix it Felix jr., Heroes Duty (_Heh heh, duty_), Tapper's, all the classics and some newbees too, like me.

My game is Music Jam, a music making game, the gamers help us rock out all over the world (even in space) to become the Best Band Ever. My friends and I are the band, I'm the drummer, Keyla Board is on the keyboard and keytar, Rock 'n Roll Ryan is the guitarist and Sing Song Sallie is the singer (trust me, she maybe sweet but when she gets mad she's seriously sour). Oh and our pets are part of the game to (they sometimes make cameos) and they have their own mini game called Pet Party (press the buttons to the music to help our them dance).

Anyway, back to the story, the reason why our game had no visitors was because it was almost Halloween, meaning almost time for the Halloween Jam (Every game had a special on holidays : Special fireworks for Felix on new year's day, Cookie corner unlocked in Sugar Rush for the Christmas season) and for us Transylvania castle. We asked for privacy since these holiday performances were BIG for our game. We may have had some time on our hands before Halloween but we had no ideas for a song. We were so desperate for a song, we wrote a really bad (no, Awful) song and nearly agreed to sing it on Halloween (that would've shut us down instantly).

We were just about to give up, when Ralph came stomping into our mansion (Yeah, we have a mansion) followed closely by Vanelope, and saw we were having trouble. Ralph and Vanelope are probably our best fans, they like our songs a lot and are at every one of our concerts. The lounge was littered with crumpled song sheets, soda cans and chip packets. We were all laying on the couches completely exhausted, my brain felt like it had just deflated. "What happened here, a junk tornado?" Vanelope cracked, "Don't you think it's about time you guys took a break?" Ralph asked. "No way," Keyla said "We gotta get this song done before Halloween." Sallie continued. "Which is in SIX days." Ryan said. "Come on, you'll think of something before then," Vanelope said and then Ralph suggested probably the best idea that night, "In the meantime, how about a little joy ride in Sugar Rush?" Ralph asked. We sat bolt upright, we were all for it because if you spent half the night working on bad songs and lousy music like we did, the best cure for us, no matter what, is a fun time in Sugar Rush. Ever since we performed at Vanelope's castle, we were given our karts and our own makeshift raceway (meaning that when we cross the finish line we won't be part of the game). Unfortunately, that's when the troubled started.

I know it's late for Halloween but this story has been in my head for way too long. Oh and for the Monster Boy fans, sorry the next chapter came so late, Just like Ben, after school my brain deflates.

**Ben: **Hey don't steal my line!

**Me:** Oops, sorry.


	2. Bad feeling

First we went to the changing rooms to get our racing gear, (We have different clothes for every level/performance in our game) and man if you could see us in our gear your jaw would drop so low, Yeah we look that good. "Are you girls done changing?" Vanelope groaned, we take ten seconds to change for concerts yet to an anxious Vanelope it feels like ten HOURS. Finally, to Vanelope's delight, we were soon walking over the Brooklyn bridge to exit our game (Central Park Concert level in New York). As we were walking toward the exit I suddenly had a weird feeling in the deepest part of my stomach, it felt like some weird electrical creature was waking up from its sleep. I sucked in a deep breath, pulled my head back and then it came. _**RRRRRUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPP!**_ Everyone turned to me and groaned "Dude, Gross!" Sallie exclaimed, then we all laughed at my outburst. I laughed to but that burp felt different somehow, for one thing it sounded like an exploding lion's roar and another was that it seemed a bit too… different to be a burp. I'm probably just exaggerating, it must have just been all that soda I drank while working on the song but still if that wasn't a burp, what was it?

We were about to head into game central station when SP got us, we call Surge Protector SP for short. He immediately asks us a bunch of questions that (if you ask me) seemed kinda stupid. Name, Game, Are we carrying any fruit, blah, blah, blah. When he finally let us go, I felt so bored I didn't think I could race without falling asleep at the wheel. And to be honest I'm surprised he didn't ask about my lion burp.

Finally we made it to Sugar Rush with plenty of time before the arcade opened. First thing we did was head straight for our karts, they're kept in a storage unit in the Kart bakery. My kart is a cool slice of lemon meringue pie with whipped cream, Sallie's looks like an awesome ice cream sundae with everything on it, Ryan has blue sugar cubes for his kart, sugar balls for the wheels and Keyla has popping candy for her kart (I wonder if they still have it in your world). Then we headed for our track to meet everyone, turns out the track is a pretty good place for practice laps for the sugar rush racers. A few of the sugar rushians and some other game characters were there too, mainly as spectators. I saw Tails, Frogger, Qix, Coily, AiAi and many other characters. We drove to the starting point and greeted the guys racing with us, Swizzle Malarkey, Minty Zaki, Candlehead, Snowanna Rainbeau, Taffyta MuttonFudge and Vanelope von Schweet. Ralph raised the traditional black and white checked flag, "On your marks," Ralph yelled, "Get set," Everyone revved their engines. "GO!" Ralph cried and threw down the flag, almost for real, and with that yell and that flag wave we were off down the track.


End file.
